The present disclosure relates to a developer conveying mechanism and an image forming apparatus including the same.
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus is provided with a developer conveying mechanism that conveys powdery developer by a conveyance member such as a screw-type conveyance member or a coil-type conveyance member. The developer conveying mechanism conveys developer that is to be supplied to a developing portion or developer (waste developer) that has been collected by a cleaning portion which removes residual developer from the surface of an image carrier.
In addition, the developer conveying mechanism may include a first lateral conveyance path, a longitudinal passage, and a second lateral conveyance path. The first lateral conveyance path is a passage that is formed to extend along a lateral direction, and includes, inside thereof, the conveyance member that conveys the developer in the lateral direction. An outlet from which the developer falls down is formed in the first lateral conveyance path. The longitudinal passage extends in a longitudinal direction, and the developer that has fallen down from the outlet passes through the longitudinal passage. The second lateral conveyance path is a passage that is formed to extend along a lateral direction, and includes, inside thereof, the conveyance member that further conveys, in the lateral direction, the developer that has passed through the longitudinal passage.